


anti-lucifer league.

by karasus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shy Sub, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, idk why that just kinda happened, kinda its just a lotta blushu, like just a tad mention of love, like kinda soft doms, satan kinda leads in this, there barely any feelies in this either tbh, this aint rough vicious sex lol, ya got yourselves that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasus/pseuds/karasus
Summary: In the back of your mind, you know they thought about this, whether they thought individually to themselves or conspired together to bring this about. But you couldn’t say you hated this all the same. It’s not like you haven’t thought about it either.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 267





	anti-lucifer league.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll admit this is my first threesome fic so i do apologize if it's not the best-  
> but damn it all why hasn't this existed yet

Meetings didn’t usually end up like this. They were normally full of jokes and laughter about Lucifer, little pranks Belphegor wanted to pull, complaints Satan had built up throughout the week, and mentions of writing horrible erotic DiaLuci fanfiction and posting it for all of the Devildom to read. By no means did you hate Lucifer, but you couldn’t say you hated the chance to be in the company of the Anti-Lucifer League.

In the back of your mind, you know they thought about this, whether they thought individually to themselves or conspired together to bring this about. But you couldn’t say you hated this all the same. It’s not like you haven’t thought about it either.

It started so simply. Satan coaxed you to sit on his bed with him, an opportunity that never usually came about, but with the brush of his fingertips along your arm as he passed you to his bed easily had you following him. At first you nervously sat on the edge, but he gave you the slightest pull with only his emerald eyes and the patting of the space next to him, silently asking you to come closer. You did, seemingly unable to say no to the demon, and when you leaned back against the headboard of his bed he slung his arm over your shoulders, bringing you against his side.

The moment your cheeks had flushed a pink was your downfall, Satan watched your face closely as you attempted to not wiggle under his scrutiny and kept your eyes transfixed elsewhere to avoid his gaze. That was when Belphegor came in. He groaned and sighed, though a grin plastered to his face, complaining that he wanted to be comfortable as well, and much to your surprise, Satan invited him. It was an act, you knew, your brain translated it so easily for you, but not once did you outwardly acknowledge this.

Belphegor had nuzzled against your other side, his face tucked in the crook of your shoulder that Satan’s hand freed for him to do so. Your face was several shades of a darker red as your body welcomed the warmth of their own, Belphegor’s fingertips tapping against the top of your thigh and you barely managed to not squirm.

The tickling of breath of the shell of your ear made your breath hitch and your body tense. Satan’s lips brushed ever so slightly on the tips of your ears and his voice, so quiet but lustfully gruff, asked you, “Is this okay?”

It was. It was so very, amazingly, more than okay. Your skin was hot and your mind was heavily clouded with thoughts of Satan and Belphegor, and even though you struggled to find your voice, you spoke, almost whining already.

“Yes.”

Satan cupped your face with his free hand and turned your face to him, his lips immediately finding purchase against your own. His kiss was fierce and full of want, which made you breathless, but the other part of him had you feeling his passion and love of you. Satan’s mouth was so distracting that you had barely registered Belphegor’s hand turning from light touches to a firm grasp on the softness of your thigh and he pressed kisses along your shoulder and neck before biting. You moaned quietly and Satan swiped a kitten lick across your lips which you instinctively opened your mouth for him, the warmth of his tongue gracing across yours had you shifting against him and Belphegor.

The bites on your neck ceased for a moment before you felt the tips of Belphegor’s hair brush further down your skin. His hand that grasped your thigh came up and undid a few buttons of your blouse, his lips kissing against the tops of your breasts before he pushed aside one of the cups of your bra and pressed the flat of his tongue on your hardened nipple. You gasped, breaking away from Satan’s kiss and burying your face in the crook of his neck. Satan pushed aside the other cup of your bra as he peppered your cheek in kisses and then pinched the hardened peak, a pitiful mewl drawing from your throat.

“Don’t hide from us, kitten,” Satan purred into your ear.

You let out another moan as Belphegor gave a hard suckle to your breast before pulling away to blow softly against the saliva, the feeling sending prickles across your skin and causing you to squeeze your thighs together. Satan attempted to pull away to force you out of hiding, but you clung to him and whined. His hand from your breast came up and tangled itself in your hair before gently pulling, your head careening back and exposing your face, cheeks painted red and your lips swollen from Satan’s previous kisses and your own biting of the flesh.

“Do listen when I tell you what to do,” his voice was low but it still came out tenderly as he dipped and brushed the canines of his teeth against the column of your throat. “Understood?”

You took in a shaky breath of air, unaware that you had stopped breathing at all until you had to find your words once more. Belphegor paused from teasing your breasts and he gave a kiss against your sternum before his voice resounded against your skin. “He asked if you understood.”

It was then you realized they stopped their actions altogether, Belphegor looking at you through his lashes and Satan a breath away from your neck and his hand now holding the base of your head, rather than pulling your hair. They were waiting. You knew your blush was worsening, your voice caught in your throat but you knew you needed to speak. They wanted you to speak.

“I … I understand.”

The silence in Satan’s bedroom made your croaked, whispered voice sound loud in their ears, but they delved for more. Belphegor’s hands unbuttoned the rest of your blouse and the smoothness of his palms caressed your sides, his mouth resuming on your breasts, sucking and biting. Satan made work along your throat, alternating between open mouthed kisses and biting of his own, his fingers tangling in your tresses.

The noises you made were gradually becoming louder, the feeling of their hands and mouths were enough to teeter on the edge. You struggled to breath properly as you felt hotter and hotter, your only grounding becoming the feel of Belphegor’s hair in your hands, but when your fingernails would graze his scalp he would let out a low hum against your chest, it would shoot straight to your core. Satan would meet you with a kiss on your lips, always first closed and then open, his tongue diving in and swallowing your whiny moans.

When they both finally pulled away, you found yourself attempting to hide your face, but Satan was quick to grab your wrists and gently force them away. He leaned in and whispered in your ear, “We don’t want to have to punish you, my dear.”

That was enough for you to put your arms down, much to your embarrassment, but despite such an emotion, you were more overwhelmed at the wetness accumulating between your legs more. Satan pushed down the rest of your blouse and removed it from your body before unclasping your bra, Belphegor worked at your bottoms, hooking his fingers at the waistband of them and your underwear, removing them together. You gasped at the cool air of the room, your mind fully aware that you were the only one naked, but the quick glance you took between the two of them, you will yourself to not hide.

They attempted to not take too long in admiring the work of lovebites that littered your skin before they worked to remove their own clothing. You couldn’t help but to stare at the toned, leanness of their bodies, but your already furious blush turned dizzying as the sight of them freeing their already hardened members. You looked away when you heard the light chuckle from Belphegor and Satan’s soothing hand at your temple. 

“I’d prefer it if you looked.” Belphegor’s voice was low but with his usual tone of mischievousness.

You gasped quietly and looked to his hands that slid up your thighs and took a firm grasp at your hips, his thumbs digging slightly into the sensitive juncture. Belphegor leaned forward, capturing you in a kiss, though also filled with the same lustful hunger, his lips moved slower, sensually caressing against your own. It didn’t last long though, he pulled away and scooted back, but used the hold he had on your hips to slide you away from the headboard of the bed, your back fully meeting the comforters.

Satan maneuvered behind your head, lifting you slightly before resting you back against his thighs. He smoothed his thumbs over your cheekbones, the gesture coaxing you to look up at him. “It’s hard being so gentle,” he hummed quietly. “But we shouldn’t break you too quickly.”

You couldn’t suppress the whine that escaped your throat, part of your brain screamed for them to go faster but the other part was desperately reasoning with you that they were still demons. 

You felt a pull at your waist, you looked to Belphegor who was easily lifting you to press your knees into the mattress, your body flush to his for a moment before he stepped off the bed. “Turn around.” The order wasn’t demanding, but your body easily listened and did as told.

Warmth bloomed in your chest as Satan smiled at you, his gaze reassuring and comforting. “You’re doing so good,” he complimented as he reached around and squeezed the mounds of your ass. He leaned back slightly, the motion bringing your hips off the bed and you gasped loudly at the tickling of hair between your legs.

Belphegor settled himself underneath you, his face a mere inch away from your sopping cunt, his mouth pressing featherlight kisses against your inner thighs that drew a high pitched moan from between your teeth. Satan moved his hands from your ass and up your back causing a shiver to shoot down your spine. You found yourself leaning forward against Satan’s chest with a cry when Belphegor finally gave a flat tongue lick between your folds.

Satan had you balance yourself against him as he took one of your wrists and guided your hand to press against his length, a sigh breathing against your ear. With your forehead pressed to the crook of his shoulder, you watched as he moved your hand up and down his shaft. You desperately tried to focus on the motions and the way a bead of precum came to the tip of his cock, but Belphegor’s tongue dipped deliciously at your cunt before he gave a suck to your clit, making you moan loudly.

A hiss escaped the blonde demon when you gave his shaft a hard squeeze but he gave a quiet grumble soon after. He released your wrist and pushed himself upward, your hands falling to the bed as he pressed his cock against your cheek and one of his hands tangled in your hair, pulling the locks away from your face.

“S- … Satan-!” Your quiet voice became loud when Belphegor gave a particular eager suck to your clit, your vision going white for a moment.

“Open your mouth.”

You easily compiled for him, your lips parting just enough to have the head of his cock breach your mouth and put the flavor of his precum on your tastebuds. Satan struggled to not shove his length down your throat completely, but he hissed at the feeling of the slick glide of your tongue and the way you slacked your jaw to accommodate him.

You moaned around Satan’s cock when Belphegor easily shoved two fingers into your cunt, his fingers working quickly and curling to press at the sweet spot inside of you, his mouth continuing to lick and suck at your bundle of nerves. Satan took the opportunity to shove more himself into your mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat before pulling back and following with another shallow thrust forward. Though tears cascaded down your cheeks, you forced back your gags and allowed Satan to fuck into your face, his cock having you choke on your moans and reverberate against his shaft.

Belphegor didn’t give you a moment to forget about him either. He added another finger to your cunt, your wetness spreading across his fingers and sliding down to meet his lapping tongue. He relished in the way your walls squeezed and fluttered, your orgasm approaching quickly as he gave another curl, his three digits pressing so sweetly against your insides. He groaned against your clit, illiciating a muffled cry from you and a harder shove from Satan.

Your hands met Satan’s hips and your fingernails dug into his skin when Belphegor’s fingers plunged further and further into your heat. You could barely focus on breathing through your nose as you felt yourself tip closer and closer over the edge. It wasn’t until he felt you coughing that Satan pulled his cock out of your mouth, a high pitched mix of a cry and moan left you, your body shaking and your hips instinctually grinding against Belphegor’s mouth and fingers. 

Satan pulled your hair just enough to angle your face up to him, his eyes admiring your red and tear stained cheeks, his expression so blissful as you reached your tipping point. “Cum.”

The simple word threw you over, a loud cry escaped you as the heat of your walls clenched down on Belphegor’s fingers, his tongue continuing to stimulate your clit to ride you through your orgasm. You squeezed your eyes shut as slowly came down, soft moans still escaping you before you felt the emptiness from Belphegor’s hand leaving you and his mouth pressing kisses to your inner thighs once more.

Soon after you felt your breathing return to normal, Satan’s hands came under your arms and lifted you up, your body falling into his embrace. You could feel the shift of Belphegor leaving the bed and rummaging around in Satan’s desk before returning to you, his chest pressing against your back. You noticed the glances between the two, as they silently conversed with each other before Belphegor passed a bottle to Satan. 

“Look at me,” Belphegor spoke in a hushed tone to your ear, the front of your body being pulled away from Satan’s warmth.

The younger demon turned you around, his hand cupped your cheek as he watched your expression intently. Your head still felt cloudy from the previous orgasm, but you could feel the coil in your core tightening again. Belphegor brought you close to him and kissed you, the action still so slow and intimate, but also lewd now with the taste of yourself on his lips and tongue. You were about to find yourself lost in his kiss when you felt something prod against your behind. You gasped sharply, breaking away from a moment before Belphegor forced your back, his lips capturing yours more hungrily.

“Easy now,” Satan’s voice soothed you, but you still squirmed when you felt one of his fingers enter your tight hole. “Just relax.”

Satan’s free hand ran up and down your side, his fingertips felt dry against your skin, the constant page turning from books permanently leaving them sapped of hydration. Between the two demons' distractions, you felt yourself ease up so that Satan could add another finger, tensing once more before relaxing again. Belphegor’s tongue swiping across your own and Satan’s hand caressing the softness of your side, his own mouth pressing kisses to your shoulder as he pumped his fingers.

You moaned into Belphegor’s mouth the more Satan prepped you, the slide of his fingers becoming easier and easier, though you felt yourself tighten when reminded of what was to come. Belphegor moved from your mouth and pressed a mix of kisses and bites along your jawline and down your neck, your soft pants and mewls against his ear making him shiver and his cock to bob against his stomach.

“Get on top of him,” Satan spoke, his voice more demanding now as you’re sure, between the both of them, there was an ache for release.

You whined when you felt Satan’s fingers leave you, Belphegor once again laid back onto the bed but now you straddled his hips. His hands brought your face down to him and he pressed a firm kiss to your lips as you heard Satan slicking himself with a lube and pressing the head of his cock against you. Your fingers dug into Belphegor’s chest as you felt the sting from being stretched, your groans and whines trapped in your throat as the demon's lips kept to yours.

It was slow and somewhat painful, but the feeling of when Satan finally fully sheathed his cock into you made you moan. You finally broke away from Belphegor’s kiss, your head dipping to the crook of his shoulder as Satan gripped your hips tightly, using it as an anchor to keep himself still. After a moment, you felt the prodding of Belphegor’s cock against the entrance of your cunt.

“W-Wait … ! I don’t -”

Satan shushed you, his palms now gently running over your back. “It’s alright. You’ll be alright,” he paused for a moment as Belphegor slowly entered you. “Just tell us if it hurts too much.”

The reassurance from Satan, and a kiss to your temple from Belphegor had you relax some, allowing Belphegor to push his cock further into you. You hissed and whined but after some adjustments from your insides, Satan rocked his hips against you and you moaned. That was all they needed to hear as when Satan slid his cock out of you, you fell against Belphegor’s thrust from below, and then he would rock back into you.

Satan reached around and his palm met the column of your throat, the pressure pulling you up some so that Belphegor could see your face when your eyes rolled back and squeezed shut from the slight restriction to your airway. Your walls fluttered against their cocks making them both groan and snap their hips against you harder. You cried out at the quickly building pleasure inside of you, the push and pull of Satan hitting deep inside and Belphegor meeting your cervix had you seeing stars behind your eyelids. 

“You’re such a good pet,” Belphegor’s grunt and mischievous tone had you opening your eyes to look at him, a grin plastered to his visage. “You’re taking our cocks so well.”

You whined, shivers running up your spine as they both thrusted hard.

“Do you want us to fill you up with our cum?” This time it was Satan speaking filthy words to you, his body leaned forward over you and his hand around your throat tightened ever so slightly. “Well?”

You cried out when they didn’t pause their thrusting but still expected you to answer, Belphegor’s hand dipped in between your bodies and his thumb pressed to your clit, the sudden pressure making you scream. “Yes!”

The two of them gave a few more particularly hard thrusts before they spilled into you, the warmth and the fullness making you clench against their cocks with your own orgasm. They slowly came to a stop as they rode out the stretch of their highs and your whines from overstimulation willing them to finish. Satan let go of your throat and you felt your lungs fill with air that you hadn’t realized they needed, and then you slumped against Belphegor beneath you.

You heard Satan hum above you. “Is he really already asleep?”

You blinked and lifted yourself slightly to see that Belphegor quickly fell into slumberland, his now softening cock still inside you. You laughed weakly, your own tiredness falling onto you.

“Oi, oi,” Satan called, shaking his head with a small smile. “At least let me get you cleaned up first.”

You shivered when Satan pulled out of you, the dirtying feeling of fluids leaking out of you making you whine uncomfortably. He pulled you into his arms and carried you off the bed to his ensuite bathroom. “Is a bath okay?” He asked, his voice soft and tender.

When the bath was finally drawn, you found yourself leaning back against Satan’s chest, Belphegor finding his way to the warmth and cuddled into your bosom before falling back to sleep. You leaned your head back, finding your own self relaxing enough to want to sleep, Satan’s hand running through your wet hair was coaxing you to do so. But you couldn’t help but wonder, as you closed your eyes, if meeting’s for the Anti-Lucifer League would always end up like this now.

It wouldn’t be too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> (took a break with my fic bc a girl is struggling with this next chapter- lolol)
> 
> i stan/simp/(whatever you wanna call it) satan and belphie  
> i love them so much and i couldn't believe there was no anti lucifer league smut  
> so here i am, coming in the time of need,  
> desperately hoping im not the only one horny for this cause damn ;;;;
> 
> maybe i'll make something like this again in the future  
> just a little less soft-
> 
> check me out on [tumblr](https://karasus.tumblr.com/)  
> nothin really there yet but i might start more projects in the future and if you wanna hear about them  
> follow me there lol


End file.
